It's Not a Fashion Statement It's Misery Business
by ThisHeartItBeatsForOnlyYou
Summary: Gerard, Frank, Mikey and Hayley have been friends for as long as they can remember and are sick of being pushed around. When Bert comes onto the scene how will he effect their friendship.   MCR/Paramore/The Used  there will be a sequel
1. Renegade

"Gerard! I don't think we should be doing this…." Mikey whispered, pushing his glasses up from the tip of his nose. He knew he was right it didn't matter what Gerard said. They were breaking the law.

"Aww C'mon…It'll be fun," Gerard replied quietly as he climbed in through the window behind his younger brother. Breaking and entering, strike one.

Mikey sighed and crossed his arms "I don't know…It seems risky."

"Look, I know but-"

"Guys," A muffled voice came from below the window ledge "Can you two shut the hell up and help us! Some people aren't freakishly tall for our age"

"Or maybe some of us are just freakishly small…" Mikey murmured.

Gerard peered out of the window and immediately burst into a fit of giggles. Hanging from the window ledge by one hand, his legs inches from the ground, was Frank.

"Dude! Seriously! If I let go there is no way I'm going to be able to reach up here again"

"Okay, just give me a second-"

"I haven't got a second my hand is slipping!" he whined

"Oh alright" Gerard leaned out over the ledge and gripped Franks hand steadily in his own.

"Gosh Frank for someone so small you weigh about as much as a Camel" He muttered leaning further out of the window to get a grip of his arm

"For your information Gerard Way camels don't weigh that much, it's just wat-AHH"

The two came tumbling through the window with a loud thump as they landed in a heap of arms and legs on the floor.

"Gee? Are you two okay?" Mikey asked after a minute of dead silence.

"Yeah, we're fine..." Frank answered, giggling hysterically as he helped Gerard to his feet.

Morons, Mikey thought and rolled his eyes.

"You guys better be quiet or we're gonna' get caught!" a harsh whisper came from the doorway.

Mikey turned to see a small figure leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed and a determined expression upon her face. It was almost pitch black but you could easily spot her from a few hundred meters away, which should be hard, considering her size; but she had dyed her hair neon orange when she was eleven and always wore the brightest and most colorful clothes she could possibly find.

"Hayley? How the heck did you get in here?" Frank asked, squinting suspiciously into the darkness.

"Through the door" She said simply, arching an eyebrow and smirking.

"It's ten o'clock; how the hell did you get in through the door?"

"Oh, I didn't say the front door"

"Then how-?" Gerard asked looking slightly confused

Hayley grinned in reply, placing both her hands on her hips she jerked her head toward the corridor "Never mind that, are we going to do this or what?"

"Yeah" Gerard and Frank said at the same time

"Bu- but- I don't want to, I'm scared." Mikey complained, pouting slightly. And he was scared, very scared. He didn't want to get arrested. He was eleven for crying out loud. The note in his pocket suddenly weighed 100 pounds.

Hayley smiled and put an arm around Mikey's shoulders "it's okay, Mikes. We'll keep you safe"

Mikey's eyes lit up and he nodded, Hayley could get him to do almost anything, all she had to do was ask.

The first time Mikey had met Hayley was the first time he'd been allowed to go to Frank's with Gerard they'd been discussing their favorite x-men character, in Franks "Lair" (he insisted on calling it a lair, even though it was just a cornered off part of his basement with a TV and a few bean bags) when Hayley had come bursting in through the door and demanded to be included in the boys game because Sierra was playing "Sissy" games and she was bored of them. Frank rolled his eyes and told Mikey that her name was Haley and he'd known her, like, for his whole ten years of life because their Moms were best friends. Then went back to excitedly discussing the importance of Jean Grey losing her telekinetic abilities.

When Hayley had started adding to the conversation Mikey had been in awe and from that moment onward Mikey had decided that one day he was going to marry Hayley Williams, and he would love her forever and ever.

That had been two years ago and Mikey was 10 now, he was more mature, and he was going to go out of his way to prove it to her. So when Hayley dropped her arm and bounced forward out of the room, radiating excitement he followed her without any hesitation.

"So, what are we planning on doing exactly?" Gerard asked as they quickly climbed a set of stairs.

"Basically, we're going to ruin the bastards' life." Frank said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah I got that, but I don't think defacing his locker is going to do much damage to him, you two have got to have something else in mind?" He inquired turning to Hayley as they reached the small set of dull, gray steel lockers.

"Silence, Gerard." Hayley said rummaging through her backpack "let's get phase one complete before we get ahead of ourselves, ah. Here it is" she smiled pulling a can of fluorescent pink spray paint from her bag. Mikey's eyes widened. Oh come one they couldn't be serious, could they? They'd already broken into the school. Now this? Vandalism? Strike freaking two. He was going to get arrested. He was going to Juvie. He was going to die. Maybe even worse if Manson found out about what he was going to do.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this, if he finds out it was us he's gon-" Mikey complained. He couldn't do this. Not even Gerard knew about the note.

"Mikey! He's not going to find out okay, did you see what the ass-hole did to Gerard? To me? And he's even spread a rumor about Hayley being a les-"

"Frank, seriously let's not talk about it. So the guy's a jerk what else is new" Hayley sighed, shaking the can.

"What did he say about Hayley?" Mikey narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He said she was ga-," Gerard began to say but was cut off short when Hayley sprung forward and hit the back of his head "Ouch!" Gerard protested

"More vandalism, less talking" she smiled sweetly, stepping forward.

That bastard. "I will kick his butt" Mikey growled, his hands balling into fists. Hurting his brother and Frank was bad enough. But picking on girls was a step too far. It wasn't even as if it was any girl it was Hayley. Mikey knew what he had to do. He had to put that note in Billie's locker. Manson had to pay.

Frank rolled his eyes "Sure you will Mikey"

Hayley shook her head laughing quietly as she shook the can one last time and got to work. She held the can a few inches closer to the locker and watched as it changed from a dingy, ancient silver to a bright pink.

"Oh god, I didn't think it would be that bright!" she giggled stepping back taking in her handiwork,

"That's fucking awesome!" Frank laughed, applauding her.

"Okay, we can't stick around here for too long, but I can't leave school with pink hands if someone see's this they'll know it was me" Hayley said shaking her hands as if it would make the paint disappear.

"You know," Frank smirked. "The teachers' lounge is just around the corner and I hear they have a pretty nice bathroom"

"Interesting…" Hayley replied and smiled at Frank.

"We have to do it." Gerard grinned at his two friends

Oh for god sakes, Mikey thought as the others turned to look at him for a response. He didn't speak up, he just nodded his head.

Gerard looked shocked at Mikey's resilience. Frank mildly amused. Hayley was beaming at him. Mikey's stomach felt funny. But it was a good kind of funny. He smiled back.

The group turned and began to make their way quickly towards the teachers' lounge. Mikey knew it was now or never. He was already lagging behind, so when the others turned a corner he put his plan into action. He backtracked a few steps and located the locker he was looking for. Which wasn't difficult since it had "Billie Joe" etched into the steel silver door. Mikey shook his head at the mess in front of him and pulled the note from his back pocket. He clutched it tightly in his hands.

Did he really want to do this? What if he got caught? He'd be in a lot of trouble. So would his friends. The note didn't contain anything too bad. It was the aftermath that was sure to come after Billie had read it that scared Mikey, because Gerard had said Billie had some sort of anger problem and luckily, Gerard had also said exactly how to get on Billie's nerves.

He had written it last week when Gerard had come home crying, again. Gerard himself was fine, physically. It was Frank who had taken the beating, again. Gerard had felt guilty because Manson had come after him, but Frank being Frank had stepped in once again to save him. It had left him with a bust lip and a few bruises on his chest. Mikey had gotten angry. He wanted to hurt Manson and he wanted to hurt him badly. But he knew he wasn't capable of doing any physical damage himself. That's where Billie came into all of this.

Mikey let out an exasperated sigh and shoved the note through the vents in the locker before he could back out.

That was it, it was done now.

"Mikey? What are you doing?" He turned and saw his three friends walking towards him.

Hayley's hands were clean; they'd finished up in the teacher lounge. Damn it.

"Nothing." He replied simply.

"Mikey you have to see it in there! It's awesome. They have a vending machine and everything" Hayley squeaked.

"It even has skittles in it!" Frank chimed in, jumping up and down on the spot with a bag skittles clutched to his chest.

"Frankie-" Gerard smiled.

"Hey, is there someone there?" an unfamiliar voice boomed from the end of the hallway.

"Aw crap!" Hayley squealed.

"Shit!" Gerard and Frank muttered simultaneously

Mikey's eyes widened. I knew it, he thought to himself. I'm sorry Mom, it was me that broke your favorite vase but Gerard told me just to blame him. I didn't mean to. He sent this out telepathically hoping his mom would hear him.

"Go! Now!" Frank yelled pushing his three friends in front of him.

They took off, backtracking the way they had come with Hayley leading them, giggling like a manic and Frank was hot on her heels- for someone smaller than five foot that kid could run, Mikey thought to himself as Gerard gripped his hand pulling him closer as he ran as fast as his feet would take him. When they finally reached the room 20 seconds later, Hayley, without any hesitation and threw herself out of the window, landing gracefully on her feet. Frank, on the other hand landed face first on the grass below with a loud crash, Gerard heard him groan in protest when Hayley offered to help him up.

Gerard pushed Mikey in front of him letting his brother drop quietly to the ground. Just as he had swung his legs out of the window the voice from the hall yelled for him to stop from the classroom doorway. Gerard dropped himself from the ledge and instantly took Mikey's hand again and the four friends took off out onto the streets of New Jersey, heading home.


	2. Though you're broken and defeated

"What the actual fuck?" a loud voice boomed from behind Gerard.

Gerard did not need the yelling and the risk of being caught today, it had been less than 6 hours since he and his friends had broken into the school and he hadn't slept a wink, half planning the deed with his friends and half worrying over whether he'd get caught or not. The prank was awesome, albeit a slightly harsh one, but Manson deserved it,

He'd hurt Gerard and his friends for far too long. Their entire school lives had been nothing but a nightmare because of him and the constant torment and abuse had finally taken its toll. It was about time someone stood up to him, Gerard thought to himself, turning away from the outraged group of assholes behind him.

"I have no idea dude. I don't know who would have the balls to do that." one of his stupid followers replied.

"Seriously, who the fuck is stupid enough to cross my path?" Manson said through gritted teeth.

Gerard had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. He'd never heard Manson that pissed; well, not since Hayley had rejected the bastard, which is why he's started a rumour about her. Hayley had only turned fourteen less than a month ago and now everyone believed what he'd told them and probably always would. She had pretended not to care but Frank had told Gerard that when they'd gotten to his house she'd cried for hours. Gerard slammed his locker shut as he thought back over how miserable she'd been over the last few months. This proved to be an idiotic move because it attracted all the wrong attention "Oh, would you look at that Gerard Way is alone once again. How unfortunate" Manson's smug voice came from behind Gerard.

Fuck. He thought to himself closing his eyes and sighing he pressed his forehead against the cold metal of his locker door.

"Aw what's wrong, creep. Trying to sink into your locker? I'm sure we'd be able to arrange that for you." Manson's mocking voice was getting louder as he stepped towards Gerard.

Gerard pursed his lips and shoved in his hands in his pocket as he turned to face Manson.

"Not got anything to say?" One of his followers added sardonically.

Gerard shrugged and kept his eyes on the ground as they closed in on him. He felt a hand grip his hair and pull his head back forcing him to meet the gaze of the three bullies in front of him.

"I said-"

"Hey, back the fuck off!" an angry voice came from a few feet away. Gerard held back a smile; he could recognize that voice anywhere.

Manson laughed but loosened his grip on Gerard's hair.

"Or what, Iero? You'll bite my knee caps?" He laughed crossing his arms, his dumbass followers immediately mimicking him.

"Nah man, that would be too nice. I'll aim a little higher" Frank smirked stepping forward.

"You know what? I think someone needs the shit beaten out of them" He replied, stepping closer to Frank and leaving Gerard behind, which is what Frank had been aiming for along. He was shitting himself on the inside but he couldn't let Manson know that, he had to keep the bullies attention long enough for Gerard to make a getaway. So instead of running away like his mind was screaming at him to Frank stuck his chin in the air and met the bastards gaze.

"Save your breath Manson, you'll need it for your blow up date tonight" His voice didn't falter; his tone was sarcastic and had a cocky edge to it- The way he'd hoped it would sound.

Manson's expression changed and his lip curled upwards and he lunged at Frank, pinning him against the locker behind him, his arm was pressed hard against Frank's throat and his feet were no longer touching the ground. His nostrils flared "What did you just say?" he practically spat.

Frank looked over Manson's shoulder refusing to answer him for a while. His gaze met Gerard's whose eyes were wide in terror and his mouth was hanging open. Fucking run he thought to himself, almost hoping Gerard would hear it. He must have understood because he shook his head sternly.

Frank sighed. If he was going to get beat up anyway he may as well get something out of it. He looked back at the ugly motherfucker in front of him and smirked.

"What the fuck are you smirking at you little shit?" Manson snarled.

"You know, I never had you down as the type of guy who liked pink"

Manson's expression changed from slight annoyance to pure fury.

"You," he growled pressing his arm harder against Frank's throat, his face was just inches away "You did it? Didn't you! You fucking sprayed my locker!" he yelled furiously.

Frank didn't reply, Manson was screaming random insults at him but he wasn't listening anymore. He was focusing on his best friend again. Gerard was beginning to disappear as a crowd gathered around them. When he met his eyes Gerard began to shake his head again pleading for Frank to stop baiting Manson, Frank replied with a small smile and Gerard didn't look scared anymore, there was something different in his expression, something Frank has never seen before.

"Will you quit fucking smiling you creep! I swear to god, you're supposed to be fucking shit scared" Manson practically squealed at him and pulled his free arm back, balling his hand up into a fist.

Frank was still smiling when he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chapter. Hope you like it!<br>Review!**


	3. CrushCrushCrush

"Frank?"

Frank could hear voices, people calling his name. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want to move, he was fine right here. There was a dull ache around his eye and he was pretty sure if he responded to the voices around him the pain was gonna get worse, so he stayed where he was with his eyes shut tight.

"Seriously this isn't funny. Get up" someone whispered

"Okay move it, Get out of the way, Frank?" a high pitched voice called out.

"He hasn't moved since Manson punched him" The familiar voice told the new person.

"Shit, that can't be good." Frank was bothered by how worried the girl's voice sounded.

"Nope" the other person agreed sadly "I don't know what to do Hayley"

"Ugh, fuck this, I do" Frank felt someone pinch his arm. Ouch! Fuck that hurt! He squealed as he sat up, obviously far too quickly, because his forehead connected with Gerard's squarely in the middle.

"Damn it Frankie" Gerard yelped and cupped his forehead in his hands

"Oh crap. Sorry Gee." He replied reaching out and moving Gerard's hand away from his face.

"It's okay, you look way worse" Gerard smiled sympathetically.

Frank pushed Gerard's fringe out of his eyes. It wasn't nearly as bad as he'd expected. There was a small red mark in the center of his forehead. Thank the fucking lord.

"What? I do?" Franks hand flew to his cheek. A sharp pain nipped at his cheekbone and around his left eye.

"Oh shit, Mom's going to throw a fit." Frank whined.

"You've got a raging black eye and possible concussion and you're thinking about your Mom grounding you?" Gerard smiled and Frank couldn't help but beam back at him.

"Iero, get your fucking fat ass up" Gerard's eyes widened in despair and for a split second Frank thought he was going to cry. That pissed him off severely. No one upset his best friend and got away with it.

He turned to see Manson making his way through the crowd of kids that had surrounded them during their little dispute. His face was twisted into an even more unattractive sneer. What an ugly bastard.

Frank laced his fingers through Gerard's and pulled him to his feet. "Gee, chill. I've got this, okay." Frank whispered and squeezed his hand trying to show Gerard it was all going to be okay. It wasn't like this was a first time thing. He relaxed when he felt Gerard's hand grasp his tightly.

"What is it Manson? Can't get enough of me? Didn't know you swung that way" Frank yelled. Earning a shocked gasp from the group of kids surrounding them.

He pulled Gerard behind him protectively as Manson neared, was he hell going to fuck hurting him too. Not today. Not ever.

"You fucking idiot," He spat, getting in Franks face for the second time today. "I will kick your ass"

Frank arched an eyebrow. This was getting old. Every single day without fail, Manson had something to say to him or one of his friends. Couldn't he just get on with his own sad, pathetic life? Instead of stepping down like he knew he should have Frank replied, "What else is new? Go for it." a smug smile on his face.

Manson stepped back much to Frank's surprise. Which was short lived, when his eyes flickered to his and Gerard's intertwined hands. A hideous sneering grin spread across Manson's unpleasant face and he closed the space between Frank and himself once more.

"I will fuck you and your little boyfriend up, you disgusting Faggot."

Frank felt a pang of anger surge through him at that. He could call him all the names under the sun but he wasn't allowed to bring Gerard into any of this, again. Frank opened him mouth to say something but before he could he felt Gerard drop his hand and step out from behind him.

Gerard suddenly appeared beside Frank. What the hell was he doing? Gerard was usually shy but at the minute his expression said otherwise. His face was twisted into a determined frown and he was breathing deeply like he was psyching himself up for something.

"Gee, what-"

"Fuck this shit" Gerard muttered and promptly kicked Manson in the shin. Frank gasped and clapped his hand across his mouth. Shit was about to go down.

Manson yowled in pain clutched his leg

"You fucking brat!" He screamed and lunged for Gerard, but before he could reach him something hit him, and then he was gone. Someone had Manson pinned up against the lockers, pressing his arm behind his back so hard it looked like it was going to break in two.

It was a senior Frank had seen around. He'd never gotten too close. The guy had a -if you look at me wrong I'm going to kill you-aura surrounding him. He was strange looking in comparison to most guys in his grade. His hair was jet black, but his blond roots showed brightly at his scalp, he obviously hadn't bothered with hair dye…or even shampoo in a long time. Frank was also pretty sure he'd been wearing the same black hoodie mottled with skulls and the same skin tight jeans with holes slashed in the thighs since the dawn of time.

"I don't give a fuck who you are!" the guy snarled "You do not go around beating up little kids!" He kneed Manson in the back and pulled his arms at the same time before letting go. Manson sagged to the floor with a pathetic whimper. Frank kept his eyes on Manson and a smile broke across his face as he watched the bully roll around trying to clutch his back,

"Gee, loo-" he began but was interrupted.

"That was totally awesome!" Gerard squealed as he hurried over to their Saviour.

The guy smiled warmly and shook Gerard's hand

"Hey, I'm Bert" he said casually. The way Gerard's eye lit up made Frank feel a little uneasy.

Bert walked towards Frank and Hayley who had remained silent for the most part since she had nipped Frank; he'd have to get her back for that later, and shook their hands too. Frank squeezed Bert's hand a little harder than necessary but he didn't seem to notice.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

Frank was about to say that no, he was no o-fucking-kay, his whole face hurt and he couldn't see out of one eye and everything sucked, but before he could speak, Gerard answered for them.

"Yeah, we're totally fine because you saved us! Manson's like, a total asshole and you-" Manson apparently hadn't got the message, because he heaved himself off the floor and lunged for Gerard once again.

Frank was totally ready to kick some ass, but before he could Bert was there again, and had Manson crippled on the floor within seconds

"Seriously?" Bert said raising an eyebrow "I don't think you got the message...if you don't stay away from these guys, I will make you wish you were never born" Bert grabbed Manson's shirt and picked him up off the floor "Do not push me, because I won't think twice about killing you" Bert looked terrifying, even Gerard took a step away from him and laced his fingers through Franks hand again and clutched it tightly. Frank felt slightly relieved.

Bert let go of Manson's shirt and the bully shot off down the corridor, disappearing in the crowd of people

"You are so awesome" Gerard began to gush again, Bert grinned and ruffled Gerard's hair and Gerard looked up at him like he was a super hero or something, Frank felt sick.

"Thanks, hey," Bert glances at Frank and frowned "You better go see the nurse, looks like you can't handle your battles kid, you need some stamina"

Bert moved to ruffle Frank's hair too, but Frank took a step back, glaring at him and wishing he would just go away, or at least that Gerard would stop staring at him like he was his favorite person in the world. Bert shrugged and turned to wink at Gerard.

"See you around guys" he said, then walked off, humming tunelessly.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, and Frank enjoyed not having to be on his toes the whole day in case Manson decided he needed a punch bag or someone to make fun of, the only thing that pissed off Frank a little was how Gerard kept talking about Bert. Ugh Bert. Frank didn't like the guy at all and he wasn't quite sure why.

Oh and he a huge black eye. Which, as predicted, his Mom made a huge fuss about.

"Frank, honey," She said pressing her fingers gently against his cheekbone and he winced. "Please, just put some ice on it. It's already swollen enough as it is" She said running to the freezer.

"Mom, it's fine" Frank glanced at Gerard who was sitting on the kitchen counter gazing out of the window biting his lip. Obviously trying not to laugh. He knew his face was starting to turn red.

"No, it's not fine." She replied marching back over to her son. "Now, put this one your eye."

Frank scowled and looked at the tea-towel wrapped item his Mother had just handed him and narrowed his eyes. "This, Mother. Is not ice, it's a bag of god damned frozen peas."

"We were out of ice." She said, crossing her arms and glared at her son.

"I am not putting peas on my ey-" Frank began to argue. This was beyond embarrassing.

"You will do as you're told! You're the one who keeps getting into fights!" She said, raising her voice.

"But Mom I'm fine!" He sighed.

"Frank Anthony Ie-"

"Frankie just put the peas on your eye" Gerard said in his best –'I'm in front of Frank's mom so I'll pretend I'm a good little boy-' voice. He looked up, smirking at Frank for a brief second before dropping his head and staring at the floor while swinging his legs back and forth.

Frank huffed and pressed the stupid bag of peas against his eyes with a little more force than necessary and yelped as a sharp pain shot across his cheek bone. Gerard couldn't contain himself any longer. He started to giggle like a manic.

Frank dropped the bag of peas and crossed his arms, pouting.

Gerard obviously found this even funnier because he was laughing hysterically when he lost his balance and fell face first from the kitchen counter and landed on the floor.

Ah, sweet revenge. Frank thought and bit his lip trying not to laugh, as his friend slowly lifted his face up and looked at him.

Gerard met Frank's eyes and they glared at each other for a second in complete silence.

Gerard smiled sheepishly through the curtain of long black hair that fallen into his face during his fight with the floor. Frank couldn't hold out any longer he let out a loud snort and soon after Gerard began rolling around the floor in a fit of giggles, holding his sides like he was trying to stop his sides from splitting in two.

"You know. I will never understand you two," Franks Mom muttered holding her hands and exited the kitchen "Frank, put that ice back on your eye"

"Mom!" Frank yelled and crossed his arms again.

Gerard just couldn't stop laughing.

When Gerard had calmed down a little, Frank's mom handed them a huge tub of Cookie-dough ice cream to share, which made Frank feel way better, not like the stupid bag of peas which had done nothing but make his face cold.

"Why did you do it Gee?" Frank asked after a while

"Hmm? Do what?" Gerard asked, he was licking his spoon and had ice-cream all over his face so Frank grabbed a towel and tried to wipe it away.

"Why did you kick Manson? He could've killed you dead"

Gerard slapped Frank's hands away and frowned "I'm sick of him walking all over us, and I don't like you getting hurt for me all the time, I wanted to prove I could handle stuff myself"

Frank shook his head, Gerard was so dumb sometimes.

"I hate to break it to you, but Manson would've murdered you if Bert hadn't stepped in, next time you leave it to me"

Gerard rolled his eyes then suddenly grinned

"Wasn't Bert awesome?" he beamed, and Frank sighed and nodded in false agreement "Sure...but don't really know the guy, Gee, he might be a total dick and was just feeling kind today"

Gerard shook his head and smiled knowingly "No, I can tell, he's totally cool, I think we're gonna be friends"

Frank sighed again.

"Sure Gee" he mumbled, and went back to eating his ice cream.


	4. This Is How I Disappear

Whoa. A whole day without Manson even looking at them. He'd walked past them in the hallway on the way to their Music class with his head down. Manson had been too scared to look at them and not the other way around. Gerard had a lot to thank Bert for. Bert. Bert was awesome. Gerard smiled as he pushed his front door open, Frank and Hayley were trailing behind talking about that new 'Pretty. Odd' album, apparently it was kick ass.

Gerard dropped his rucksack and headed into the living room.

"Mikey?" He called. Where the hell was the kid? He usually came to meet Gerard as soon as he opened to front door, gushing about his school day with Pete. Pete was Mikey's best friend he was a little weird, Gerard thought. He was constantly hyperactive and wore a lot of eyeliner for a 12 year old boy. Not that Gerard could criticize him for that since he worse just as much now, but he was 14. He was clearly more mature.

"Gee? Wait! Don't come in here and keep your voice down. Dad's asleep" Mikey called.

"Okay," Gerard said. He cast a glance over to his two friends. They looked as baffled as he felt.

Frank raised his eyebrows questioningly at Gerard who shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay you guys can come in now!" Mikey called.

The three of them made their way into the kitchen and were met by Mikey, who was covered in cake mix. Well Gerard hoped it was cake mix, which was more than likely since his little brother was holding a giant orange cake. Frank let out a snort and was biting back a laugh when Gerard looked at him.

The words 'For Hayley xx' were scrawled in white icing across the top.

"I…uh…made this for you, Hayley."

Gerard grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Frank

"Oh Mikey, you're such a romantic" he giggled, and Mikey shot Gerard a death glare, blushing a little but still holding the cake out hopefully to Hayley.

Gerard and Frank took pleasure in teasing Hayley over Mikey's outrageous crush on her. The first time he's pulled a stunt like this was when he was nine. He'd locked himself up for days in his bedroom, only emerging for food and to use the bathroom. When Gerard had asked why he'd reply with "I'm working on something."

When Hayley's birthday had come around a week later Mikey had handed her his present from him. She had squealed when she'd opened it. Gerard hadn't seen her smile that much in….well, he hadn't.

Turns out his younger brother was a real Romeo. Mikey had spent the last 10 days, as he's so kindly made clear in the note on the front, "Pouring his heart and soul" into his own comic. He'd hand drawn every picture and even invented his own characters. They were awesome superheroes and were totally in love with each other, and their names were Nicole and James. Figures.

Mikey was still standing awkwardly in front of the three of them holding the cake and not saying a word.

"I think…this is really sweet of you Mikey Way." Hayley replied, shooting Gerard a warning glare as she stepped forward and kissed Mikey's cheek.

"You do?" His nervous expression turned into a huge smile.

"I do, it's awesome" she replied taking the cake from him and putting it down on the counter.

"Mikey, did you make that by yourself?" Gerard asked. He was pretty sure the answer was going to be yes, judging the state Mikey was in. He even had flour on his glasses.

"Yeah…"

"Where's Mom?" He asked.

"She went out and before you ask where Dad is, I already told you he's asleep."

"Mikey. You should have woken Dad up, You could have hurt yourself, your history with kitchen appliances isn't exactly brilliant. Remember the toaster?" Gerard raised his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"He has work tonight and do you always have to bring that up?" Mikey scowled.

"Oh right. Yes, I was making a point. " Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Mikey, you destroyed your kitchen." Frank piped up. He'd been surprisingly quiet. Gerard would have to talk to him about his lack of picking on Mikey later.

Gerard looked around and sighed. There was mess everywhere. Flour on every inch of the counter, icing all over the floor and tons of egg shells- at least five more than necessary. Gerard dreaded to think how bad that cake tasted.

"How the hell did you get flour on the ceiling?" Frank asked, sounding slightly appalled. He hated any kind of mess.

"I….I fell" Mikey looked at the floor sounding defeated.

"Okay," Hayley clapped her hands "Enough of the chit chat boys. We are going to make this place look like something from cribs by the time you're Mom gets home."

"Aww, jeez." Gerard sighed. He really couldn't be bothered to clean up Mikey's mess, again.

"Gerard Way we will have none of that." Hayley replied sternly. "You and Frank will take this half of the kitchen. Mikey and I will take the other. Now get cleaning!"

Hayley pushed Mikey towards the sink and began to sweep some flour off of the counter with one hand while Frank and Gerard were running around the table picking up mixing bowls and random utensils.

"Hey Gee, wanna' spoon?" Frank asked.

"Wha…'scuse me?" Gerard panicked for a moment and began to turn an unattractive shade of red. He looked up to see his friend waving a ladle in his face.

"Frankie. That's a ladle."

"I know" Frank smirked "I meant what I said." He waggled his eyebrows at Gerard and sauntered over to the sink placing a few bowls down to be washed.

Gerard laughed silently and shook his head. Frank was so weird.

"Less talk, more cleaning" Hayley replied waving a wooden spoon at them as Frank returned to the table.

"Jeez," Frank muttered "She's getting more like her Mom"

"What was that? Iero" Hayley turned to face them, giving Frank a look that made Gerard wonder why he hadn't dropped dead.

"Um…nothing" he took a step back.

"Oh really, because I'm sure I heard you say something" Hayley picked up one of the bowls Frank had placed next to the sink.

"Nah...I was just talking to Gerard, right Gee?" Frank looked at him, his eyes pleading with him to say the right thing.

"Uh...yes?" Gerard replied, trying not to laugh at how scared Frank looked.

"Don't you lie to me too, Way!" Hayley warned.

"We're being honest, Haylz!" Frank said innocently.

"Only cowards lie, don't make me come over there and shove this goddamn spoon up your goddamn nose!" Hayley waved the wooden spoon she was holding around to prove her point.

"I'd like to see you goddamn try!" Frank retorted

Gerard didn't know how it had happened, but before he could move, Hayley had dipped her hand inside the bowl and thrown a wad of left over cake mix at Frank. He didn't even have time to duck. Frank stood there completely still for a second with cake mix dripping down his face.

Gerard covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play this, Williams?" He grinned

"Take cover!" Mikey called, as each of the kids grabbed a handful of cake mix and prepared for war.

The next day was the most uneventful day the gang had ever had in their school life.

Manson didn't even dare look at them, meaning they went through the whole day without getting taunted, punched, kicked or slammed into a locker- Frank couldn't have asked for anything better.

His smug mood did drop a little at lunch time when everyone was eating and chatting happily, because Bert appeared and sauntered over with that sneering grin Frank was already sick of.

"Hey guys" he grinned, and Gerard's face immediately lit up.

Frank's face immediately darkened.

"Hey Bert! Wanna sit with us?" Gerard chirped, motioning for Frank to move closer to Hayley so Bert could sit in between them,

Bert happily obliged and immediately began a seriously in depth conversation with Gerard about everything Gerard loved; which was pretty much just comics and music.

How does he know what Gerard wants to talk about? Frank thought. Maybe he was stalking Gerard?

That would make Gerard realize how much of a creep Bert was, Frank could bet all his allowance that Bert was plotting something.

"Yeah I'm in a band" Frank heard Bert say proudly, and Frank rolled his eyes in disgust, he heard Gerard gasp and could imagine the face he was making without even looking.

"We're called the Devil Beside You, I'm the singer"

Gerard pretty much collapsed on the table and Frank resisted the urge to punch himself, or Bert, in the face.

Frank knew Gerard had wanted to sing in a band since forever, he was a pretty damn good singer too, better than Bert, Frank was sure.

"That's freakin' awesome" Gerard said.

"Will you sing a part of one of your songs?" Hayley asked excitedly. Ugh, not you too Hails. Frank thought.

"Sure" Bert said calmly, and cleared his throat once, twice, three times, and when Frank was ready to strangle him he began to sing.

Bert's voice was a little croaky and rough with a nasal type edge to it, but even though Frank hated to admit it, he was pretty damn good; Frank sincerely wished he wasn't so him and Gerard could have laughed in his face.

Frank turned to see Gerard staring at Bert with adoring eyes as he sang, and suddenly felt violently sick. He didn't like that; Gerard wasn't supposed to look at anyone else that way.

He jumped up from his chair, mumbled an excuse to whoever was listening and hurried out of the hall, his hands shaking.


	5. Here We Go Again

"So where are Mikey and Hayley again?" Frank asked as he and Gerard walked down the street, Frank willed the ground to melt, for Mikey to call and say he needed Gerard and Frank back home, anything would be better than going to Bert's house.

"Hayley took him to see a movie, she feels bad for all these hopeless romantic gestures he's doing" Gerard said simply,. Frank snorted.

"How does it feel knowing your baby brother has a better love life than you?" he taunted. Gerard blushed.

"That's not true! Hayley's not in love with him and he's not in love with her, he just doesn't know that yet" Gerard protested.

He laughed and fluttered his eyelids at Frank "You telling me this isn't a date Frank?"

Frank sort of froze and Gerard appeared to go into meltdown after realizing what he said, there was an awkward silence.

Frank finally found his voice "Going to Bert's house to watch his shitty band play is so not a date" he laughed.

Gerard scowled "Bert's band is not shitty! Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

Conversations with Gerard were becoming more and more awkward by the day, things they used to joke about when they were younger made them both blush and lapse into silence nowadays. Weird. Frank shrugged and Gerard let the subject drop.

Before they knew it they were at Bert's house and Bert was inviting them in, hugging Gerard warmly and waving from a safe distance at Frank, he seemed to have got the idea that Frank did not and never would like him. Bert introduced Frank and Gerard to his band mates and best friends (Frank seriously doubted anyone would want to be Bert's friend, he must be paying them or something) They were called Quinn, Jeph and Dan. Besides the weird names, Frank decided they were okay guys, they didn't try to be best friends with Gerard and they didn't mock Frank and his fighting skills so Frank approved.

They all went down into the cellar of the house, where a drum kit and amps were set up, with a microphone stand and guitars resting against the wall.

Frank and Gerard sat down cross legged beside each other while the older boys set up their things, as Bert brought his microphone stand over, the amps squealed in protest and Bert jumped, making Frank burst into a fit of giggles

"Don't be mean!" Gerard scolded, punching Frank in the arm.

The band itself was pretty good, Frank had to admit. Frank and Gerard bobbed their heads to the music simultaneously but Frank began to frown when Bert started to get more and more animated as the music went on.

He began by bouncing and jittering, practically vibrating off the floor, then he started launching himself around the room, then proceeded to move on to his band mates. None of them seemed to mind but it made Frank a little uneasy when Bert began to run over and hug his friends close, or lick their faces, he even squeezed Quinn's ass at one point, Frank was sure. When they had finished Bert hurried over and sat opposite Frank and Gerard.

Frank bristled.

"You guys are epic!" Gerard praised, grinning like a maniac "How are you not famous?"

Bert ducked his head and smiled.

"Thanks Gee, we're working on the famous part" Bert laughed then turned to Frank

"What did you think kid?"

I think if you call me kid one more time I'm going to punch your face, Frank thought, but instead of saying that he just shrugged indifferently.

Bert's face dropped a little but he grinned as he turned back to Gerard

"Those are the best gloves I've ever seen!" Bert suddenly exclaimed.

Gerard was wearing Frank's favorite pair of skeleton bone fingerless gloves that only Frank and Gerard were allowed to wear. Bert grabbed Gerard's hand and Frank glared at him, how he wished he had laser vision.

"Can I wear them?" Bert asked, and Frank's jaw dropped to the floor when Gerard pulled the gloves off and handed them to Bert.

Before Bert could put them on Frank snatched them out of Bert's hand and stood up, turning to glare at Gerard

"Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me?" he snarled, then turned and walked straight out of the cellar and out of Bert's house.

Frank marched down the road and crossed his arms, stuffing his hands under his arms. Jesus, it was cold, he thought, then remembered he'd left his coat down in Bert's cellar. Shit.

Frank had only made it half way down the road when Gerard appeared beside him, clearly he'd ran because once he'd reached Frank he bent over and tried to catch his breath.

"What…was…that…all…about?" he wheezed between breaths, handing Franks his coat.

Now Frank thought about it, he had been a little childish, storming out of Bert's house just because Gerard had offered to give his gloves to someone, now the anger had disintegrated, he was a little embarrassed.

"I- I guess I just don't like Bert" he mumbled, staring at the floor and kicking a pebble around the sidewalk.

Gerard sighed. "I gathered that Frankie, but why? I think he's awesome" and that's exactly why I don't like him.

Frank didn't dare to say, instead he just shrugged his shoulders and continued staring at the floor.

Gerard sighed again, "Put your jacket on and we'll go home, wanna come to mine for a while?"

Frank looked up and grinned. "Sure" he said, grateful that Gerard hardly ever lost his temper, well, not with Frank.

"Y'know what I think" Frank said as casually as possible when he and Gerard were sat watching a movie and eaten a huge bowl of popcorn.

Gerard looked at Frank. "What do you think?" he asked.

Frank focused on the popcorn in his hand.

"I think…that Bert might be gay" he said quietly; maybe saying it out loud wasn't a good idea after all.

Gerard froze a little and spoke in almost a whisper "Why would it matter?"

Frank felt his cheeks go hot and he shrugged

"I dunno I just-" he began, but Gerard sort of popped- he didn't quite explode like how he did when he was stressed about something where he yelled a lot, his voice was calm and quiet, and that scared Frank even more then when he yelled.

"So what if Bert's gay? Is that why you don't like him Frank? Because that's not fair."

Frank hadn't expected Gerard to think that "No! I just-"

Gerard interrupted again "You're such a dick sometimes Frank. Go home."

Gerard stared at Frank for a while and Frank saw his lower lip quiver before he turned away and walked up the stairs, leaving Frank to walk home alone.


	6. Miracle

Frank made a last minute decision and took a left just before his street, heading for Hayley's house. Surely Hayley could make something out of this because Frank's head was spinning and he had no idea what the fuck had just happened. He didn't bother knocking; he just walked in, which turned out to be a big mistake.

Hayley's big sister was on the couch with a guy and they were making out pretty intensely. Frank cringed and felt sick, they were pretty much sucking each other's teeth out and why the hell did he just bite her ear! Frank grunted in disgust before he could stop himself and the couple were on opposite ends of the room in a record time

"Frank what the fuck!" Hayley's sister screeched, and the guy wiped lipstick off his face then frowned at Frank who was still frozen in the doorway with a horrified expression.

"Fucking pervert!" Hayley's sister was still screeching and Frank was so not in the mood for her shit.

"You can't talk" he snorted with a glare "What is he, like ten years older than you? I bet he's not even your boyfriend"

Frank didn't wait for a reaction; he just stormed upstairs where Hayley was stood on the landing waiting for him.

"You" she said, launching herself at him and hugging him tight "Are awesome, they've been making out for hours and I was hungry"

Hayley let Frank go and looked at him, he face slowly turning from elated to concerned "Come in my room" she said quietly "Tell me what's wrong."

Frank didn't quite know how to explain it all to Hayley, there was so much he could say, so many ways to begin, but he decided on being mad at Gerard.

"Gerard's being really funny with me lately" sure, Frank had been funny with Gerard too, but he started it.

"Funny how?" Hayley asked, there was a hint of something in her voice, hopefulness maybe? Did she want Frank and Gerard to fall out?

"Just, we can't laugh about shit like we used to, and today he got super pissed with me because I said Bert was gay, which he totally is"

Frank huffed petulantly and crossed his arms and Hayley surprised him by slapping her own forehead.

"God you are such an idiot" she mumbled.

"Why am I a idiot?" Frank whined, and Hayley scowled.

"You…you just are, stop being pissy and jealous about Bert unless you have a reason, Gerard may be being weird with you but I bet you're being just as weird with him"

Frank started to interrupt, but Hayley held her finger up

"I don't care who started it. You finish it and just be normal with him again, you're Frank and Gerard, you'll always be friends, stop being stupid, man up and apologize for being a dick. Got it?"

Frank was a little shocked, so he just nodded, and Hayley sighed

"Everything's a little messed up lately huh?" Frank nodded sadly and Hayley rubbed his arm sympathetically, it wasn't just the 'being weird' with each other, Frank felt really strange around Gerard nowadays, like something in their world had shifted and it couldn't move back, and Frank hated it.

"It'll be okay" Hayley said sternly "I promise Frankie, it'll work out"

Frank nodded again and hugged Hayley.

"Thanks Haylz" he whispered, Hayley was always so positive, and Frank always trusted her when she said something would be alright, she had never been wrong before.

They considered going downstairs for food, but didn't want to risk being grossed out by Hayley's sister again, and luckily, Frank always kept a stash of candy in his pocket, so they pigged out on that instead

"How did the movies go with you and Mikey?" Frank asked with a grin, and Hayley giggled.

"Oh bless him; he tried to do that yawn and reach over thing, you know? And he hit me in the face then spent the rest of the movie apologizing"

Frank snorted, oh jeez, Mikey was never going to live that down.

"I love that kid" Frank said fondly when he'd calmed down a little, and Hayley nodded in agreement.

"One day, he's gonna find a girl who he can use all his romantic moves on, and she'll totally love him for it, hopefully someone closer to his age"

They both laughed and shook their heads, Mikey was such a loving kid, he'd just devoted all that love to the wrong person.

After a hour or so with Hayley, preparing himself to apologize to Gerard which would hopefully fix everything and maybe get their world back to normal again, he said his goodbyes, crept past Hayley's sister who was still making out with the guy and hurried out the door, only to become face to face with Bert.

"What the hell, " Frank squeaked "Why are you here?"

Bert looked a little embarrassed, he stepped away from Frank and looked at the floor.

"I wanted to speak to you" he mumbled.

Frank scowled "Why? And how did you know I was at Hayley's?"

Bert was definitely a stalker .

"I called Gerard and he said you'd probably be here," Bert paused and sighed "Look Frank, please can I just talk to you about something?" Bert pleaded.

Frank sighed, this could be the first step into making up with Gerard again, he thought.

"I'm listening" he mumbled hesitantly, and Bert looked relieved.

"Why do you hate me Frank?" he blurted, and it took Frank a little by surprise.

"Is it that obvious?" Frank said, and laughed nervously.

"Dude, you could melt steel with the glares you give me" Bert replied.

Frank was a little embarrassed, he didn't mean to be such a dick.

"Look, I know you're trying to protect Gerard, and seriously dude, I've never seen anyone adore anyone as much as Gerard adores you"

Frank smiled a little and looked at the ground.

"I like Gerard, he's a good kid, and you and Hayley are cool too, I'm not here to come fuck up your lives or anything Frank, I just want to be your friend"

Frank felt intensely guilty and it sorted of crippled him, almost dousing out that glowing feeling he had, almost, but not quite.

"I-I'm sorry" Frank mumbled "I was a dick, and I was stubborn and I wanted to hate you but you were too nice and it pissed me off even more, I don't hate you, Bert, I'm just-"

Frank wasn't quite sure how he was going to finish that sentence, but Bert interrupted him anyway "I know dude" he said kindly, and smiled warmly at Frank.

Frank smiled back "So I'll see you on Monday?" Bert asked.

Frank grinned "Sure" he said.

He walked home, grinning as he felt the glow inside him get stronger.


	7. My Heart

Frank didn't know what he was going to say to Gerard, all he knew was that he was sorry and he had to make Gerard see that. He wasn't used to having Gee angry at him, well, at least not for more than a few minutes of sulking before they were back to normal again, forgetting whatever it was that they'd been mad at each other for in the first place.

Frank paused when he finally stopped at Gerard's front door. He bit his lip. What the hell was he supposed to say to him? He wasn't even sure why the argument had even started, or why Gerard was so angry, god knows what he was going to tell Gerard. Sighing he knocked on the door and took a few steps back. Fuck.

It was Mikey that answered. He knew Gerard had told him because he gave Frank his best evil glare and crossed his arms.

"What do you want, Frank?" he asked.

"Is Gee home?" He replied.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward pause of Mikey glaring and Frank glaring right back.

"Well can I talk to him?" Frank asked, exasperated.

"About what?" Mikey asked, leaning against the door frame.

Frank sighed, "Look I know he's told you we had a pretty bad argument Mikey, but I need to fix it. I don't like him being mad at me. It doesn't feel right."

Mikey stepped aside. "He's downstairs. You better be nice to him, he's been moping a lot."

"He has? Why?"

"Don't play dumb Frank. Even I know and I'm younger than you are." Mikey replied and walked into the living room.

Frank stood silently in the hallway before knocking on Gerard's bedroom door. His room was in the basement. He insisted it was better down here; he could think a lot easier, which made it easier to draw and write his comics.

Frank disagreed but went along with it for Gerard's sake, because what made Gerard happy made Frank happy.

The door opened and Frank held his breath for a second, words escaped him and he had no idea what to say. In the last few moments he'd created an entire speech in his head, but now he was speechless. Quite literally.

Gerard was a mess. He was standing in an old pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt with holes and paint scattered all over the front.

His hair was pushed back out of his face and messy, more so than usual, but his eyes were what got to Frank the most. He looked upset, and a little bit pained, but for only a second until realised it was Frank standing at his door. He scowled an crossed his arms just as Mikey had done moments before. Frank had to purse his lips to stop himself from smiling at that.

"Did you want something?" Gerard asked narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, Yeah…" he replied cursing himself for forgetting his perfect speech he'd come up with just seconds ago.

"Seriously, what do you want Frank?" Gerard sighed.

"I'm sorry, Gee. I don't like this, I hate it when you get mad at me you usually forgive me straight away. I was a dick and I'm just...sorry Okay?" he rambled on.

"For what exactly?" Gerard questioned him.

"Oh C'mon, are you going to make me say it?"

"Say what? I'm just esquiring" Gerard arched an eyebrow and Frank smiled. He was getting somewhere.

"For being a jackass, I shouldn't have stormed out like that. I guess I was just jealous." Frank replied.

"Wait, what?" Gerard looked totally baffled and Frank felt his cheeks becoming hot, Gerard apparently wasn't aware Frank had been jealous, and Frank has just announced it. Fuck, a red face never looked good on him. Not that it should matter, it was only Gee. Which was exactly the problem.

"Frank, you don't need to be jealous. Bert's just my friend…" Gerard mumbled and looked at the floor like he always did when he talked about his feelings.

"I know…" Frank murmured.

A few seconds of silence passed and Frank began to feel a little awkward, he cleared his throat and Gerard looked up at him smiling. yes, Frank thought. He'd done it, Gerard had forgiven him.

"So, are we okay?" Frank asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course we are." Gerard smiled.

"Cool" He replied trying to act nonchalant he put his hands in his jean pockets, but he couldn't hide the grin that was spreading across his face.

"You wanna' come and see the new drawings I've been working on?" Gerard said stepping back into his room.

"Hell yeah" Frank grinned and closed the door behind him.

Gerard turned and stared at the window for the fifth time in five minutes, then smiled apologetically when he caught Frank's eye and sat back down.

"Waiting for someone?" Frank asked

"Yeah," Gerard said hesitantly "Um, Bert...he's supposed to be coming over for a while" Gerard shrugged and sighed.

"Cool," Frank said as nonchalantly as possible "I'm sure he'll be here soon"

Gerard smiled at Frank and Frank smiled back.

Frank decided this whole liking-or at least being civil to Bert thing was a lot better than hating Bert. Even though it was hard to stop being angry at someone for something, Frank was trying. There was a knock on the door and Gerard leapt off the couch and hurried to the door, pausing to compose himself before he opened it. Frank giggled.

"Hey Bert!" Gerard said cheerily.

Bert was standing in the doorway with a weak smile etched on his face and a travel bag in his hand, Frank felt the icey feeling in his stomach that meant something was wrong, but Gerard clearly hadn't got that yet

"You wanna come inside? We were just gonna find a movie to watch."

Bert sighed and stared at the floor. "I can't Gee"

Gerard's smile faltered "How come? Are you busy? Cause you can come back later if you like"

Bert took a deep breath and looked up to stare at Gerard, his eyes quickly flickered to Frank, but Frank didn't have time to react.

"I'm...I'm moving away Gerard. I only found out last night and I-"

Frank swore he saw Gerard crumple, his whole face fell and folded up on himself a little.

"You-why?" he asked quietly.

Bert looked like he was going to cry "My dad got a job in a city and we need to go with him, I only found out last night"

Gerard began to chew on his lip and there were tears in his eyes.

Bert looked horrified "I can't help it Gerard. I would love to stay and be friends with you guys. I swear, but I need to go"

"When are you leaving?" Frank asked, since Gerard was apparently incapable of speaking.

"In an hour" Bert replied, and Gerard whimpered a bit.

Bert apologized a million times and gave Gerard a hug, then walked over cautiously to Frank.

"I think we all woulda' been good friends" Bert said sadly, and Frank nodded.

"Sorry to see you go Bert" he said,.

Bert snorted and Frank held his hands up "Seriously. You're a cool guy"

Bert nodded at Frank and Frank smiled back, then with one last hug for Gerard, Bert was gone.

Gerard turned to Frank and his face was the definition of miserable. Frank hurried over and hugged him tight.

"I shouldn't really miss him," Gerard sniffled, clutching onto Frank "We'd only known him for a while" "Yeah," Frank said "but he was a good friend for that while"

Gerard pulled back and stared suspiciously at Frank "You hate him" he accused.

Frank laughed "I never hated him...I just, I didn't want you to forget about me I guess"

Frank shrugged and Gerard hugged him again

"I'll never forgot about you Frankie," He protested " You'll always be my best friend. I swear"

Frank felt the glowy feeling come back.

"You're my best friend forever too" he replied and Gerard pulled away and grinned.

They went over to the window to see Bert hauling his bag down the street. Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and held on tight

"You won't leave me, right Frank?" Gerard asked quietly

"Nope" Frank answered simply "Never. You're stuck with me"

Gerard squeezed Franks hand.

"Good." he replied and he couldn't help but smile.


	8. Epilogue: Brighter

**One Year Later.**

"Oh shit, Hayley are you sure about this?" Frank almost squealed.

"Duh! Look at mine. It looks fucking awesome! Yours will too!" She grinned and picked up the hair clippers.

Hayley had stayed over at Franks house again, it was her 15th birthday and her parents had been called away on business. Frank didn't like the thought of her being alone on her birthday, and she was the one who had planned his awesome Star Wars marathon for his 15th so Frank decided to return the favor. Gerard had denied having anything to do with it, but Frank knew that was utter bullshit.

"Okay, okay. Just do it!" He covered his eyes with his hands and Hayley laughed.

Frank hadn't even as much as cut his hair since he was 12. He was 15 now. This was going to be a terrifying ordeal he knew it. This would scar him for life, he'd mourn this day till he was dead.

"Frank, dude. Chill out and move your hands I need to get the other side" Hayley said sternly.

"Arghhh" He whined and tilted his head to the side, praying for some sort of miracle.

Hayley was right, her hair did look awesome. She'd dyed it bright orange and bleached her fringe and random strips of her hair to make them a luminous yellow. Maybe there was hope yet.

"Okay so that's phase two complete" She smiled.

"Phase two, how many phases are there?"

"Quite a few if you want it to look good" She replied.

"Are you going to tell me what your plan is yet?"

"No, you'll just have to trust me" She said switching off the hair clippers and picking up a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing with those?" Frank panicked and leaned as far back in his chair as he could.

"I'm about to cut your fringe"

"But you just shaved my head? Didn't you?" He asked confused.

"Yes, but that was just the sides. I need to style the rest" She sighed and began to hack at Franks head.

"This better look good Haylz, If people don't like it. I will kill you dead and never ever speak to you again. Ever."

"You mean if Gerard doesn't like it." She muttered placing the scissors down and stepped back examining her work.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing dear. Okay, bleach time!" She grinned.

"Bleach? WHAT?" Frank yelped.

"Dude, Trust me" she said picking up the little black brush.

"Too late not to, how long left now? You know Gee and Mikey will be here soon right?" he sighed trying to turn around.

"Frank Iero you try and turn around again I will kill you. You can't see yet. It's not done." She spoke calmly, which made the fact that she just threatened him with death even creepier.

"Okay okay. Seriously how long?" He sighed.

"About an hour maybe little longer, we have to leave this on for a while and then I have to dye it another color."

"Another color?"

"You'll see"

"Halyz! Seriously, how did you come up with this?" Frank asked patting his fringe down.

"I have no idea, I amaze myself" She laughed.

"Its awesome! I love it!" Frank beamed.

Hayley had dyed most of Franks hair black and styled but the sides were red and shaved, she'd left his fringe long but cut it so it would curl around his right eye. It was fucking cool.

"Glad you do, that was my aim."

"Speaking of your aim, it's awful. You murdered my bathroom." Frank chuckled and looked at the floor. There were dots of red, yellow and black scattered across the floor along with huge chunks of hair.

"Yeah about that….I apologize"

"No big deal, let's clean this shit up as best as we can" Frank chuckled

"On it already"

"Frank, Hayley! I'm gong out, behave yourselves!" Franks Mother bellowed from the front door.

"Okay Mom, Love you. See you later!" Frank yelled and pulled on his favorite black hoodie.

"Bye Linda," Hayley called after him. "Frank seriously? That hoodie needs to be thrown away. It's past its sell by date."

"But! but it's my favorite hoodie" Frank gasped.

"I can tell." She smiled innocently and skipped over to Franks closet "Here put this on….oh an this!" She said throwing random pieces of clothing at him.

"I'll wait out here, now get changed"

"What are you up to?" Frank asked her, this was sort of out of character for her. Yeah she cared about how she dressed but Hayley usually didn't bother Frank or any of the other guys about it.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all…"

"Hayley, really.." Frank raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

She laughed and closed the door behind her.

"Oh my gosh! Frank you look….like a punk kid! But the good kind." Hayley said beaming and pulled a tub of some weird hair product out her bag

"I do?" Frank asked looking down at himself, Hayley had practically forced him to wear a leather jacket with metal studs on the collar and shoulders and had zips down the sides, black jeans with rips on the knees and a misfits t-shirt. She had came into the room and thrown a pair of black converse at him. One of which hit him the stomach, he'd pay her back for that later.

"Okay we're almost done!"

"Hayley why are you doing this to me, it's your birthday!"

"I'm fine, look at this like an experiment" She said.

"What are we testing?"

"We'll see"

Hayley dipped her hands into the tub of Hair wax and began running her hands through Franks hair.

"Okay finished!" Hayley sang.

"Okay…."

"Mikey and Gerard are here by the way."

"Awesome, let's hurry up then."

Gerard's POV

"Thanks you guys" Hayley said pulling both Mikey an Gerard into a tight hug.

They'd handed her the present they'd saved for the last month to be able to afford it. 3 months ago they had visited Gabe's Music Store to have a look at the guitar Frank was in love with. Hayley and Mikey had wandered off and when Gerard had finally found them Hayley was staring almost lovingly at a microphone. Although she had assured them, it wasn't just any microphone, it was going to be hers one day. It was wrapped in an orange cover and that was probably why she loved it so much.

Mikey had begged Gerard to help him pay for it and since he couldn't think of anything to get her he agreed.

"I'll just go and get Frank, He's changing" She smiled and winked before running upstairs.

"She's happy! I knew she'd love it!" Mikey clapped his hands together.

"Of course you knew, Mikes. You stalk her" Gerard laughed.

"Do not!" He replied horrified.

"Uh Huh"

"No"

"Yes you-"

"Frank what the hell happened to your hair!" Mikey called cutting Gerard off.

Gerard turned and caught sight of his best friend and his jaw almost hit the floor. Frank looked…different. He still looked like himself but a lot older. Maybe even his age. His hair was gone, it was short and a different colour. He was wearing different clothes too; not like his usually baggy jeans and hoodie. He was wearing skinnies and a leather jacket.

"Hayley happened, what do you guys think?" Frank chuckled.

Gerard didn't know what to say. His face was reddening he knew it. Oh for shits sake.

"Hayley did that? Yeah it's great" Mikey smiled at Hayley.

Gerard couldn't think straight. He couldn't focus. Hayley was talking but he couldn't take his eyes off of Frank. What the fuck was going on? Frank was still Frank, but Gerard couldn't help be feel some kind of pull towards him. Something in his world had shifted, like it had done a few years ago but this time it was different. Something entirely different.

"Gee? Are you okay?" Mikey was waving his hand in front of Gerards face. He must have blanked out.

"Uhh..yeah" When he started to focus again he realized Frank was smiling at him, it was a smug sort of smile and not just his usual grin.

"Hayley was asking which movie you wanna' watch" Mikey sighed.

"What are the choices?" Gerard asked finally looking away from Frank.

"Nightmare on Elm Street or Dawn of the Dead"

"Oh, harsh. Both?" He said.

"That's what I said!" Frank smiled and Gerard had to look at the floor, so he wouldn't stare at Frank any longer.

"Awesome! Mikey come and help me find them!" Hayley grabbed Mikey by the wrist and pulled him into the living room.

"Well she's eager to get this movie night started" Frank said quietly.

"Yeah." Gerard replied. He suddenly felt very nervous.

"So, what do you think?" Frank smiled leaning back against the wall.

"Of what?"

"The hair, Hayley went a little crazy." Frank said running a hand through it.

"You look amazing, Frankie" Gerard replied and then mentally cursed himself. What was up with him today? Lame.

"Oh, thank-"

"Guys we got the movie ready come on!" Hayley yelled from the living room.

"Coming" Gerard replied.

"Well this should be fun" Frank said pushing away from the wall and grinning at Gerard before grabbing his hand and leading him into the room.

Gerard felt a jolt of electricity go from his hand all the way up to his chest "Isn't it always" Gerard said, trying to stop his voice from shaking he smiled back at Frank and trailed in after him. 

* * *

><p><strong>The End...for now :)<strong>

**So, my friend and I are thinking about writing a sequel to this with the same characters and maybe a few new additions ;) the new people will also be band members and the group will be a little older. Oh, wont that be fun!**

**If you want us too let us know by reviewing ciao!**


	9. The Sequel

We have finally started writing a sequel and here it is!

.net/s/7714049/1/I_Come_Alive


	10. Trailer

.com/watch?v=J82AiMnZyGw

A trailer we mad for this fic and its sequel


End file.
